


five times patrick stump kinkshamed.

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, IM LAMEE, M/M, This is kinda a crack fic, i didn't wanna continue my trans fic yet lol, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stump likes to kinkshame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times patrick stump kinkshamed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is fiction  
> idk if the real patrick likes to kinkshame  
> IM GETTING BETTER AT FICS THO!!!!

The first time was in his freshmen year of highschool. He and his best friend Anna were sitting in the grass, watching the cross country team practice.   
“He’s so hot. Like, damn daddy.” Anna had said about one of the runners that passed. Patrick raised his eyebrow.

“Damn daddy?”

“Cause he’s hot!” Anna giggled

“Um, isn’t it kinda weird to refer to someone you find attractive as, “daddy?” Patrick asked

“It’s hot.”

The second time he was in college, he walked in on his roommate and his girlfriend fucking. Not his roommate’s girlfriend. No, Patrick’s girlfriend. His roommate, Bobby, was spanking his girlfriend’s ass as he fucked her. To Patrick the weird part was that she was moaning. How could anyone find pain attractive? He didn’t get too pissed, he just left, shouting   
“You guys are fucking disgusting!”

The third time came when Fall Out Boy was on tour. Patrick had been wanting to refurbish a guitar for quite sometime, and decided that the best place to find crappy guitars was craiglist. He scrolled through all the categories, not finding anything. He got to the personals, not knowing what that was, and looked through it. He came across an AD.

“Looking for some dom/sub action. E-mail me: masochist420@gmemes.com”  
Patrick got curious as to what dom/sub meant. When he found out, he shut down his laptop and didn’t turn it back on for two days.

The fourth time, was when Pete expressed his desire to handcuff someone to a bed. 

“Why would you wanna do that?” Patrick asked him, wide eyed.

“I dunno. It’s hot. Like, the person has no control.” Pete answered, nonchalantly. 

“Dude, isn’t that like, rape?” 

“Not if it’s consensual. That’s the only way I’d do it.”

“Why is everyone in my life so fucking kinky.” Patrick groaned.

The fifth, and last time, came at a house party. Pete got Patrick, who was now his boyfriend, massively intoxicated. At some point, Pete had lost Patrick, only to find him getting consoled by Andy in a bathroom. Pete sat next to Patrick and rubbed his back.  
“What’s wrong, baby?” he asked, as Patrick cried.

“W-Well, I was thinking. Yanno how I call you ‘daddy’ in bed? What if that’s cause of some deep-rooted insecurity I have because of how my father left when I was little? Oh god, I’m so gross.”


End file.
